cawfandomcom-20200216-history
VNWF
VNWF Nappa Wreslting Federation Is A CAW League Made By Metalscourge18 on he's youtube channel the league is name after the show it started on the vegeta & nappa show also made by Metalscourge18 and he's friend redwolfwindgear jeff winner VNWF started out on the vegeta & nappa show only airing on that show but later move out of the veget & nappa show and on to its own stand alone videos HISTORY the 1st ever VNWF Match was aired on season 6 episode 3 of the vegeta & nappa show with zack zaku ii vs applebloom with zack zaku ii pulling out the win the 2nd episode was the 1st to be a stand alone video and air out side of the vegeta & nappa show jeff winner was made the GM of VNWF and after a Controversial fight with the king & johnny bravo on a episode of the vegeta & nappa show jeff winner put the king vs johnny bravo in a ladder match to end there fighting with the king having victory over johnny bravo after that on the 3rd episode jeff winenr made the 1st ever VNWF World Championship Match It Was Alxe Vs Sephiroth After The Match Alxe Became The 1st Ever VNWF World Champion then on the 4th episode jeff made a battle royal for the new global champinoship with even scottland johnny bravo majin buu jack spicer the rock and a superstar picked by Metalscourge18 as the match went on the superstar picked by Metalscourge18 was zaku i former EHCW Legend and as the match ended zaku i became the 1st ever VNWF Global Champion jeff then made a king of a ring and the winner would go on to face the VNWF World Champion Alex for the VNWF World Title at VNWF Holiday Havoc the 1st match of the KOTR was dexter vs wreck it ralph with ralph winning the 1st match of the 1st round the 2nd match of the 1st round was luigi vs sephiroth with luigi winning by dq after sephiroth tryed to trick luigi in to DQing himself so sephiroth could get a easy win over luigi but failed and jeff had sephiroth kicked out of VNWF for a few episodes then on the 6th episode the 3rd match of the 1st round was gandalf vs jack frost, jack beat up gandalf real good but gandalf won by a low blow then a leg drop on to jack then zaku i put he's global championship on the line against even scottland but before zaku I could make it to the ring sephiroth came out of noware and attack zaku I with a chair almost costing zaku I The VNWF Global Title bot somehow zaku I still womn and keeped he's title then on the 7th episode in the 4th and final match of the 1st round of KOTR char aznable took on m bison in a great match and char pulled off the win then on the 8th epsiode the 1st match of the 2nd round started with luigi vs ralph and luigi won and moved on to the finals then in the 2nd and last match of round 2 char took on gandalf and moved on to the fianls then on episode 9 char took on luigi in the final match of KOTR and it was a tlc match one of them was about to win KOTR and become #1 continder for the VNWF World Championship both battled with everything they had but in the end char won and became #1 continder for the VNWF World Championship at holiday havoc episode 10 johnny bravo got a shot at zaku I's global championship in a steel cage match they both gived it there all but zaku I walked out the global champion and char finally took on the VNWF World Champion Alex for the title everything was on the line and char walked out the winner but it turns out angry joe attacked char in the back and took he's outfit to steal the VNWF World Championship but after the episode the GM of VNWF jeff winner took the title from joe and gived it back to alxe saying he was't going to take this crap then on episode 11 char got some payback in a 10 min ironman match against angry joe made by jeff but angry joe walked out the winner attacking the ref after the match to give jeff winner a message he was angry for jeff takeing the world championship away from him List Of Superstars Alxe Zaku I Sephiroth Johnny Bravo Luigi Even Scottland Majin Buu Dexter Wreck It Ralph Gandalf Angry Grandpa Char M Bison Jack Frost Zack Zaku II Angry Joe List Of Divas Applebloom List Of VNWF Championships VNWF World Championship VNWF Global Championship List Of Champions VNWF World Champions Axle 1 Times VNWF Global Champions Zaku I 1 Times Dexter 1 Times